facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Enlightened Union of Nations (EUN)
Enlightened Union of Nations (also known as EUN). Sovereign nations created by people, decided to band together in the hopes of an EU type of government. All it took was one man and a vision on August 23, 2008, The Founding Father: Trevor Fradgley of Paledomia. His vision stood: Calling all smaller nations. When the time for war and trade comes (the coming updates) the superpowers will of course have the advantage unless we band together in an EU type association of mutual respect, trade and military support. During 2010, EUN has been turned into a Permanent Dictatorship by the Emperor and Supreme Commander, Lord Grand Master Exequiel, from the Nacatomical Galaxy of Sacro Dominado. Legislature has been overriden by his command and all of EUN military forces are directly under his supervision. Lord Exequiel is well known for having been EUN's Ambassador, Chancellor, Secretary of State, and Executive, for having commanded EUN troops against Directorate and, during democracy, for having formed and strenghtened alliances with many nations and factions. During 2011, EUN has changed its government to be just as Sacro Dominado's: An Emperor, and Councellors. All military forces have gone under the Emperor's command and the nations are to remain independent. The title of Emperor ad Eternum has been self claimed by Lord Exequiel (SD's Lord Ten). EUN's Present Roles: EXECUTIVE CABINET Exequiel Sambucetti EMPEROR AD ETERNUM Fouad I Raja PRIME MINISTER Nathan Litz MINISTER OF PROPAGANDA DEPARTMENT OF FOREIGN AFFAIRS ' Sam Campbell CHANCELLOR '''JUDICIARY ' Viet Phuong Dao CHIEF MAGISTRATE Lord Exequiel's Roles Definitions: Democratic Titles before last Dictatorship PRESIDENT His or her role generally includes personifying the continuity and legitimacy of the faction government and exercising the political powers, functions and duties granted to the president in the faction's constitution and laws. In nation states the head of state is often thought of as the official "leader" of the nation. Quoting from EUN Charter: "For the purpose of this Charter, the current executive of the EUN holds the Office of the Presidency. The Executive will set the Appointment of his Cabinet with the Consent of the Legislature. Any proposed law, rule, order, stature treaty, or other binding issue must be brought before the Legislature for approval, and final decisions shall lie in the hands of the General Assembly. A majority of the voting General Assembly (50%+1) may veto an Executive order if they find it at Fault or in Disagreement with the Purpose and Articles of the Charter. The Executive is the Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces of the EUN, may establish Generals at his discretion, he may direct forces as needed, including rapid response deployment but Formal Declarations of War, or the use of the Member forces for more than Two Weeks, require the Majority Vote of the General Assembly." VICE PRESIDENT The vice president's primary responsibility is to replace the president on the event of his or her death, resignation or incapacity. Vice presidents are either elected jointly with the president as his or her running mate, elected separately, or appointed independently after the president's election. {C}CHANCELLOR This is a cabinet minister who helps form the foreign policy of a sovereign state. The Chancellor is regarded as the most senior ministerial position below that of the President and Vice President. Along with their political roles, foreign ministers are also traditionally responsible for many diplomatic duties, such as hosting foreign world leaders and going on state visits to other countries. The foreign minister is generally the most well-traveled member of any cabinet. CENSOR The position of the censor is responsible for maintaining the census, supervising public morality, and overseeing certain aspects of the government's finances. It's duties are: To register or organize the registration of EUN citizens and property and military elements and to oversee the public morals. CHIEF MAGISTRATE The Chief Justice is often responsible for serving as chair during private supreme court deliberations, and often is first to voice their opinion. It's the highest judicial officer within EUN jurisdiction's court system, whose rulings are not subject to further review by another court. MINISTER OF DEFENSE This is a cabinet position which regulates the armed forces. The role of the Minister of Defense is to be the principal defense policy advisor to the President and is responsible for the formulation of general defense policy related to all matters of direct and primary concern to the DoD, and for the execution of approved policy. SECRETARY OF RECRUITMENT The Secretary of Recruitment is in charge of organizing and executing recruitment policies, previously approved by the President and or majority of members. SECRETARY FOR INTELLIGENCE This position uses intelligence gathering disciplines to collect information which may be of use in the decision making process of commanders. Also, the its duties include prevention and counter-intelligence. HIGH COURT The High Court deals at first instance with all high value and high importance cases, and also has a supervisory jurisdiction over all subordinate courts and many (but not all) tribunals. Presided by Chief Magistrate, and composed by another two High Magistrates. Although their jurisdictions are delimited by their titles, they may voice their opinions on any case present. HIGH MAGISTRATE FOR INTERNAL AFFAIRS This member of the high court is focused mostly on internal affairs that may affect the faction. It is to oversee cases within the faction. HIGH MAGISTRATE FOR EXTERNAL AFFAIRS This member of the high court is focused mostly on external affairs that may affect the faction or its allies. It is also to provide legal supervision and assistance to other officers to perform certain inter-factional operations. It may provide a legal background for other factions requesting for aid. Roles during Dictatorship '''EXECUTIVE OFFICE Exequiel Sambucetti {C}EMPEROR AND SUPREME COMMANDER OF EUN Fouad I Raja {C}MINISTER OF DEFENSE AND PROPAGANDA DEPARTMENT OF FOREIGN AFFAIRS ' Nathan Litz {C}CHANCELLOR {C}'JUDICIARY OFFICE Viet Phuong Dao {C}CHIEF MAGISTRATE First set of Terms to belong to EUN 1: All members of the EUN must form an alliance with the other members of the EUN. There's no point in putting your name up here and only making me your ally. You will need to check back and make everyone who joins your ally. After all that is the point, that we create a network of alliances. 2: You must accept a member of the EUN as your ally. 3: You cannot make a member of the EUN your enemy. 4: You must actively encourage membership to the EUN. All your existing allies should be encouraged to join. If they do not there will be no negative impact on your membership, they will just miss out on a growing network of allies. 5: If you are an enemy of a member of the EUN you cannot join until you have settled your issue with that member. Once settled, refer to number 3. 6: If a member of the EUN makes another member their enemy then they will be expelled from the EUN and all other members must declare them as enemies 7: If a member of the EUN consistently tries to goad another member into making them an enemy they will be expelled from the EUN and all other members will declare them as enemies. 8: Once the Trade options have been updated in the game you should support the trade network with the EUN. You are free to choose who you trade with but must always act with the view to strengthen the nations within the EUN. 9: Once the War options have been updated into the game then if a member of the EUN is attacked all other members must come to their defense. There will be a mutual military defense alliance. 10: If a member of the EUN declares war on an outside nation then it is optional and not compulsory to take part in the offense. {C}He wrote on August 24, 2008 Hello members of the EUN. As of 12:51 pm GMT there are 39 members of the EUN. Several others have requested an alliance with me that have not posted their names here. If this happens to you please encourage them to sign up here, so they accept the ideals of the EUN and so that everybody can see them and ally with them. {C}On September 19, 2008 the First Charter was ratified written by Matthew S Burrows: Now that the charter of the Enlightened United Nations has been completed by our Minister of Internal affairs, it's time to Vote on whether we use this charter or make a new one. Vote #1 tosay you agree to the charter and vote #2 if you are against the charrter. First EUN's Charter Charter of the EUN {C}Preamble {C}"We, the Nations of the World, united in common purpose and values, have come together to form the Enlightened Union of Nations to promote trade, to secure peace, and to affirm our friendships, in a world surrounded by chaos. We set forth, guided by the Will of the People, who are sovereign and free, this Charter of the Enlightened Union of Nations." {C} Article I: Government Structure and Requirement of Admission {C}We shall set forth a system of government run by the Will of the People, under the leadership of a Sole Executive who, with Advice and Consent of the Member Nations, shall make laws and order. The EUN is an alliance of mutual defense and trade between member nations that has an open door policy to new members. As a member of the EUN, there are the following stipulations: that no member nation may be at war with another member nation; that a member nation should always accept the Treaty of Alliance with another member nation; that a member nation should engage in trade and commerce with another member nation; that a member nation must defend the sovereignty and territory of another member nation as if it was their own in times of war with an outside power. {C} Article II: Purpose of Government {C}We shall set forth a government who's duty is to provide for the Welfare of its Citizens, provide for the Common Defense of its Member Nations; to create and support an infrastructure to promote trade and commerce; to provide for the basic infrastructure of bureaucracy and government officials to oversee matters of national and international concern; and to manage a society so that it is not chaotic or unstable. {C} Article III: The Executive Branch {C}The Executive is made up of the Office of the President of the EUN and two Vice Presidential Offices. At a time set by the Member Nations the determination of how future Presidencies will be elected and govern, will be be exempt from the Amending Laws of this Charter and shall be placed as part of the Third Article of the Charter. For the purpose of this Charter, Trevor Fradgley holds the Office of the Presidency. The Executive may select a Cabinet in order to aid in the operations of the Office. Any proposed law, rule, order, statute, treaty, or other binding issue must be brought before the Member Nations for discussion and approval, though final decision shall lay in the hands of the Executive. A majority of voting Member Nations may veto an Executive order if they find it at Fault or in Disagreement with the Purpose of the Charter. The Executive is the Commander and Chief of the Armed Forces of the EUN, and may direct forces as needed, including rapid response deployment, but Formal Declarations of War, or the use of the Member forces for more than Two Weeks, require the Majority Vote of the Membership body. Article IV: The Legislative Branch The Totality of Member Nations shall compose the Voting Body of the EUN. Each Member Nation has an equal vote with every other member. Laws, Resolutions, and other Acts shall be approved with a winning majority by Voting Members. All Votes shall be commence for no less than a time frame of Two Days. Formal declarations of War must be approved by a majority of Voting Members. Any Member Nation may put forward an Issue to Vote as long as it has been Seconded by at least One Cabinet Official, Vice President, or the President. Article V: The Judicial Branch The Supreme Court of the EUN shall be have the ability of Judicial Review and shall be the Setting of Mediation between Member Nations, or in cases between the EUN and an outside Sovereign Nation. The Supreme Court shall be headed by the Chief Justice, an appointed official by the President based on the Advice and Consent of the Member Nations, that shall serve for a term of good behavior. The Court shall also have 6 rotating Justices that shall be selected from active voting members. A Member Nation that holds a Cabinet position may not sit on the Court panel. All decisions by the Supreme Court are final, unless overturned by a vote that commences within One Week of the Decision, and Passes with a 60% Majority of Voting Members. Article VI: Rights of the Member Nations Each Member Nation, is considered Sovereign and of Equal Standing in the eyes of this Charter, and no law, order, decree, or other statute may be applied or stated that dictates otherwise. A Member Nation may leave the EUN at their own choosing. A Member Nation has the Right to govern their Nation as they deem fit, provided it does not go against the Values and Purpose of the EUN. A Member Nation has the Right to expect support in the Common Defense of its territory against aggressors. A Member Nation has the Right to expect trade and commerce between it and other Member Nations. A Member Nation has the Right to request Mediation on its Behalf. Article VII: Limitations of Rights for Member Nations A Member Nation shall not engage in acts of genocide, terrorism, treason, hostility, subterfuge, propaganda, or other such actions toward another Member Nation. Any Member Nation that does shall be held accountable by the Supreme Court of the EUN who shall then decide the punishment. Article V: Amendments, Revisions, and other such Changes to the Charter Any Representative of a Member Nation or the Executive may propose an Amendment or Addendum to this Charter at any time. A chosen electoral period shall be given, no less than 2 days, and any vote that has achieved a Super Majority (60%) of the Vote shall be considered to have been Passed by this Union. A Revision of this Charter may be Presented to the Cabinet for approval. If it wins Approval in Committee than it shall be submitted to the Body Electorate for a vote. The Final Form of this Charter shall supersede all preceding Charters or Body of Law. First Cabinet of the EUN under The Founding Father President - Trevor Fradgley Paledomia - EUN Vice President - Ken Chambers AetosKen - EUN Vice President - Jeff Richards Muenchen - EUN Minister of Defense - Jesse Candelaria woo-la-loop Deputy of Defense - Howard Eaten Vladiostock Minister of foreign affairs -David Morales Nova Hispania Deputy of foreign affairs - Will Kingdom Valledor Ambassador - Michael Seely Taozen Ambassador - Christian Leu Leutvernia Minister of Internal Affairs - Alerona Deputy of Internal Affairs - Thomas Light The Dragons Den - EUN Director of espionage, subterfuge and internal security to be confirmed 2 Agent positions have also been filled. Minister for trade, wealth, development and technology - Loius Fuller Fullerheimland Deputy for trade, wealth, development and technology - Austin Ellett bonolakistan Minister for Propaganda - To be decided Recruiter (deputy) - Bracken Arnold Congratulations to all those on the First Cabinet Of the EUN. With only one position to be filled do not hesitate in the operation of your ministry. Internal affairs should immediately begin screening existing members for their loyalty to the EUN Foreign affairs should begin researching the other big groups out the and assign the ambassadors to begin diplomatic relations Groups that pose a threat should be referred to the Ministry of defense for analysis. A internal affairs, foreign affairs or another ministry reckons a subterfuge or internal security agent needs to be used they should contact the minister of defense. The director of espionage, subterfuge and internal securities name will not be published. Best of luck May the EUN grow string Trevor Fradgley President of the EUN Second EUN Charter After the First Charter, nothing major was needed, however, under the Second EUN charter written by His Eminence of Greater Londinium under the Leadership of Sam Campbell wrote a revision that went into effect immediately. Preamble We, the free and sovereign Nations of the World, united in common purpose and values, have come together to promote trade, culture, art, peace, and to affirm our friendship, in a world surrounded by uncertainty; we set forth, guided by the Will of the People, this Charter of the Enlightened Union of Nations. Article I: Government Structure and Requirement of Admission We shall set forth a system of government run by the Will of the People, under the Leadership of a Sole Executive who, with the Advice and Consent of the Member Nations, herein referred to as the General Assembly, shall propose laws and establish order. The EUN is an alliance of mutual defense and trade between its members with an open policy for new members with the consent of the Executive and his advisers. As a part of the EUN, there are following stipulations: 1. that a member nation should always accept the Alliance with another member nation 2. No member nation may be at war with another member nation 3. That a member nation must defend the sovereignty and territory of another member nation as if it was their own in times of war 4.That a member nation should engage in trade and commerce with another member nation Article II: Purpose of Government We set forth a government whose duty is to provide for the Welfare and Common Defense of its General Assembly; to create, provide, and support an infrastructure to promote trade, art and commerce including those for the basic structure of bureaucratic government officials to oversee matters of international concern; and to manage a society so that it is neither chaotic nor dictatorial. Article III: The Executive Branch The Executive is made up of the Office of the President of the EUN and two Vice-Presidential Officers. Future Presidencies shall be decided in a free, anonymous, democratic environment. For the purpose of this Charter, the current executive of the EUN holds the Office of the Presidency. The Executive will set the Appointment of his Cabinet with the Consent of the Legislature. Any proposed law, rule, order, stature treaty, or other binding issue must be brought before the Legislature for approval, and final decisions shall lie in the hands of the General Assembly. A majority of the voting General Assembly (50%+1) may veto an Executive order if they find it at Fault or in Disagreement with the Purpose and Articles of the Charter. The Executive is the Commander in Chief of the Armed Forces of the EUN, may establish Generals at his discretion, he may direct forces as needed, including rapid response deployment but Formal Declarations of War, or the use of the Member forces for more than Two Weeks, require the Majority Vote of the General Assembly. Article IV: The Legislative Branch The Totality of the Voting General Assembly shall compose the Voting body of the EUN for all compelling international issues except for the Faction Issues of the Nations App. All Voting shall commence for no less than a time frame of Two days. Any member may put forward an Issue to vote for as long as it has been seconded by at least one Cabinet Official, Vice-President, member of the Judicial Branch, or the President. The Legislature of the EUN Faction has the Power to Impeach the President for abuses of power with a trial by the High Court of the Enlightened Union of Nations and a final vote by the Voting General Assembly. Article V: The Judicial Branch The High Court of the EUN shall be composed of a Head Prefect with tenure of good behavior and 4 Proctors whose appointment by the Executive shall be given consent by the Legislature of the EUN. The Court shall have the ability to become into any judiciary organ as occasion arises and shall also hold final binding judicial review unless overturned by a vote that commences within One Week of the Decision, and passes with a 60% Majority of Voting Members. It shall be a setting of mediation between Member Nations, Expulsions of a member of the General Assembly, and have final authority interpreting the Charter of the EUN. It can also invalidate any action of both the Legislature and the Executive. A Member Nation that holds a Cabinet position may not sit on the Court panel. The Position of Censor, though independent of the Judiciary shall have the ability to monitor the balance of power between both the Legislature and Executive and bring cases for the Court to review. Also an appointed official, he can be overruled and replaced with the approval of the Executive and the Majority Vote in the Legislature. Article VI: Rights of the Member Nations Each Member Nation, is considered Sovereign and of Equal Standing in the eyes of this Charter, and no law, order, decree, or other statute may be applies or stated that dictates otherwise. A member of the General Assembly may leave and return to the EUN at their own choosing so long as they are in good standing with the Faction as a whole. A Member Nation has the Right to govern their Nation as they deem fit, provided it does not go against the Values and Purpose of the EUN. They also have the Right to request Mediation on its Behalf on all Matters. Article VII: Limitations of Rights for Member Nations a nation’s sovereignty cannot be held against their own will without justification. A Member Nation shall not engage in acts of: 1. Genocide 2. Terrorism 3. Treason 4. Hostility 5. Lies against another member Furthermore, political parties are expressed to be against the Ideals of the EUN. They are banned in any form; we, the Nations of the World, believe that pure, independent and free elections are of great importance. Any Member Nation that violates these rules shall be held accountable by the High Court of the EUN, who shall then decide the punishment. Ammendments to EUN Charter Amendments to our Constitution 1. If the Censor of the EUN and one third of the legislators call for the resignment of the Executive, he must obey or force exile. 2. Every EUN member must donate a permanent military force of 15%. Larger donations will also be admitted. This force will be used as part of the EUN stable military force. Additional Conditions: If war is declared, 60% of the nation's total military will be automatically used by EUN if our faction declared it. 90% of military forces from each nation will be automatically used if EUN did not. Category:Factions Category:EUN Category:Enlightened Union of Nations Category:Enlightened Union of Nations